


cloud nine

by celine (kaihun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM Scene, Consent, Contracts, Dating, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Freeform, Hand Feeding, Jongin is a soft Dom, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Sub Oh Sehun, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/celine
Summary: Juggling college classes and his part-time job has Sehun feeling exhausted on a normal day, but today is particularly shitty. The only possible thing that could make him feel better is being dommed by Jongin, and Sehun has just one special request for their scene.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: World BDSM Day Challenge





	cloud nine

**Author's Note:**

> self-prompt written for Exo'rotic's World BDSM Day Challenge
> 
> ** **Note that NO sexual acts occur during the BDSM scene** ** Please read all the tags before proceeding!
> 
> This is my first time writing BDSM so please let me know if there are any inaccuracies or other such issues, I’ll be happy to correct them! 
> 
> My goal was to explore the non-sexual aspect of a D/s relationship between Jongin and Sehun, so although sex is mentioned and a significant part of their relationship, the focus here is on how they platonically express their love and care for one another while in their Dominant & submissive roles, respectively.
> 
> I wrote this in like five hours and didn’t have much time to edit it so please keep that in mind when reading. Having said that, this ~3k fic was beyond cathartic and such a joy for me to write, and I hope you’ll be able to get a bit of that feeling, too.

༻❁༺

Sehun is having a shitty day. He doesn’t believe in ‘getting up on the wrong side of the bed’, because he’s always pretty happy in the mornings, or at least neutral. It just seems like everything that could go wrong today did, and it has him feeling sensitive, restless, and upset.

This morning, he found he didn’t do as well on his anatomy and physiology exam as he had hoped, despite studying for it as much as he could. Sehun is a fourth year college student, still taking prerequisites he needs to get into the nursing school of his university. For the longest time, his major was undeclared. 

Most of his college career was spent taking different classes he was interested in, in the hopes of finding his “calling”, but that _aha!_ moment never really came. Since he was a kid, he didn’t have a specific dream of what he wanted to do when he grew up. He couldn’t relate to his closest friends, many of whom knew from the beginning that they wanted to be doctors or lawyers, or had a strong passion for hobbies they enjoyed in high school like making art or music, enough that they wanted to pursue it as their careers.

The fact that he is expected to make decisions about his future that will dictate the next five to ten years of his life when he still doesn’t really know what he wants to do yet is overwhelming. It was all fun and games, but Sehun is already 21 years old now, and the reality of life is hitting him hard. He was expected to graduate by now, to have figured out what he was passionate about and begin his transition into the ‘real world’.

But for a few times now, he’s volunteered at the children’s hospital, and his experience there had him consider that maybe he would enjoy being a nurse. He knows he loves kids, and helping other people in general, and even though it’s a stressful job, maybe it would be worth it. 

So at the end of last semester, Sehun had decided to finally get his shit together and register for more of the science classes he needs to get onto the pre-nursing track. Sehun figures that he won’t know unless he tries, and that thought is what’s keeping him motivated in pursuit of this newfound goal.

But that clearly isn’t going so well, based on this shitty grade he just got back. It makes him lose focus in the other two classes he has today, an intro lit class he needs for the writing requirement, and general psych. 

Then Sehun has to work his part-time shift in retail, and some customer chews him out over something that isn’t even his fault. His manager has to step in to take over the situation, and although she assures Sehun that he handled it well, it doesn’t stop him from being embarrassed and upset. 

It feels like the last two hours of his shift drag on forever.

By the time he gets off work, Sehun is exhausted and starving, not having had the time to eat all day. He’s looking forward to cup noodles and enjoying some peace and quiet in his room off-campus, only to find that his housemates brought some people over without telling him, and they’re congregating in the kitchen and living room area. Sehun is renting a room in a six-bedroom house because rent is cheaper that way, but that obviously comes with its cons, namely no privacy whatsoever.

Not in the mood to socialize, Sehun makes a beeline for his room to sit moodily on his bed. Now that he’s alone, he feels okay to cry a little with the oppressive weight of everything that happened today bearing down on him, but even that doesn’t help. 

Right now, the only thing in the world that could make him feel better is if he could see his Dom tonight.

He stares at his phone, contemplating if he should call or text Jongin or not. It’s already 8 p.m., and he doesn’t want to be a bother, knowing that Jongin is probably relaxing after work at the moment; he had dropped out of his engineering program a year before meeting Sehun to launch his own tech startup with his two closest friends, Moonkyu and Wonshik, and they were doing quite well for themselves. 

It’s Wednesday, not one of the nights they usually see each other, as they typically meet on the weekends due to their busy schedules. But they do plan for additional days in the week in advance, all to give Sehun a sense of structure, so it’s not like Sehun doesn’t see him enough. Of course he’d love to see him every day if he could, but life is hard that way.

Sehun had met Jongin at a BDSM club a few months ago, when Sehun first got curious about kink, and what sort of people were part of this community.

Sehun had suspected that he was submissive for quite a while before that, like even before college, but he made sure to do his research first (a combination of a few library visits, and some good old Google searching), before he came to the decision to visit the club and learn directly from the source. 

It was a really professional, but friendly, establishment, and the staff helped connect him with resources he needed to make an informed decision on if he wanted to move forward as a regular member. They never made him feel awkward for being a newbie, or pressured to join the club, and in fact were super supportive and answered all his questions, no matter how dumb they probably were.

So when Sehun finally worked up the courage to attend a singles night at the club, he met Kim Jongin for the first time. Sehun had felt his gaze, piercing in its intensity, from across the room and the rest was history. They hit it off surprisingly quickly, their undeniable chemistry this easy, natural thing that Sehun had never experienced before when dating other men. Well, that was also before he realized he was into kink, so he didn’t have an idea of what he was actually looking for until now.

Call him misguided or just naive, but Sehun initially believed that his ideal Dom would have to be much older than him, someone with a lot of life experience and who had an authoritative sort of personality _all the time_ , not just when they were doing scenes. 

But meeting Kim Jongin changed all that. 

Sehun was surprised to learn that one, Jongin isn’t much older than him (just a few months), and two, that he is a Dominant. Sehun is the type of person to take everything at face-value, so it was eye-opening for him to learn that appearances aren’t always what they seem. He had these misconceptions about what a “typical” Dom or sub would be like, which admittedly he knew was stupid because most people wouldn’t rush to say Sehun was the submissive type himself. He loves to challenge authority, and the more someone tells him to do something, the less likely he is to do it. In reality, he just hadn’t found the kind of person he wanted to submit to.

Jongin is around his height, maybe a little shorter (no more than two centimeters or so), and he is cute as much as he's sexy. He didn’t try to hide that his laughter is oftentimes more like a high-pitched giggle, and after a few more dates Sehun found that Jongin had two older sisters, perhaps explaining why he has a sensitive side while still being completely comfortable in his masculinity - an aspect of his personality that Sehun admires.

While Jongin possesses all these “soft” traits, there is undeniable dominance in his complex personality. He has excellent self-control, loves brainstorming and enacting these ideas, and has a strong but quiet confidence that Sehun finds sexy as fuck.

Combined with the fact that he is more than easy on the eyes, definitely a 10 out of 10 in Sehun’s book, Jongin is essentially the perfect Dom. At least in Sehun’s eyes. He knew he was a goner the instant Jongin had wandered over to chat with him, and discovering the layers of Jongin’s personality only made him even more likeable. He's the whole package. Sehun almost couldn’t believe that Jongin hadn’t found a sub yet, at least not one he ever got serious enough with to collar.

After they had been dating for a while, focusing on simply getting to know each other first (maybe that involved a few handjobs, a few blowjobs as well), Jongin had sat him down to seriously discuss an official Dominant/submissive contract between them. Getting to that point in their relationship was beyond exciting, and Sehun was eager to take their relationship to that next level, even if they had just met not too long before that. 

But Jongin is an open book, always honest and patient with Sehun, never pressuring him into anything before he's ready. In fact, Sehun remembers wanting to sign their contract right away, but Jongin had insisted he take the draft home, sleep on it for a few days, and come back after he had made an informed decision. He told Sehun there was a possibility that he’d change his mind, maybe he wasn’t as ready as he thought he was (despite Sehun’s insistence that no that would never happen, he was most definitely ready). But Jongin’s tone and the look in his eye was final, and Sehun nodded obediently, taking the contract home with him that night like an important homework assignment.

And Jongin was right to do that. When he came back a few days later with his contract signed, Sehun was a hundred percent sure of his decision. It felt good to know this wasn’t some impulsive thing - Sehun was fully committed to being Jongin’s submissive, as Jongin was to being his Dom.

From then on they transitioned to incorporating kink into their relationship, and although they were both pretty new to this, they had support from the club to provide them any additional guidance they needed. 

So when they were alone together, Sehun learned to call him Sir, learned to wait for instructions and actually _follow_ them (out of scene, Sehun is a rebel, okay), to kneel, beg and say please, and he enjoyed every damned second of it. Ironically, there was this newfound _freedom_ Sehun got from giving up his control. Because truthfully, no actual control was ever lost in their relationship. Whenever they scene, he gives permission for his Dom to momentarily take control, but with one safeword, Sehun can take it all back. Submissives are the ones who have all the power to give and take away, more power than one outside of their community might assume.

Their communication is open, with Jongin constantly reminding him that if at any point in their relationship Sehun feels uncomfortable, or wants to amend or even cancel their contract in the event that Jongin isn’t making him happy (Sehun is devastated just imagining this, how could that ever happen when Jongin is perfect?), Sehun has to let Jongin know. He stresses the importance of talking everything out, sharing what they found they like or don’t like so much, and if there is ever any doubt, or fear. Because of that, Sehun has never once felt lost or stressed out when he was with his Dom; he is safe, protected, and cared for in every possible way.

That’s why Sehun is sitting on his bed after a terrible day, feeling shitty as hell and all he can think about is how much he wants to be dommed by Jongin right now. And when he remembers that his Dom would want him to tell him how he feels, to ask for whatever he needs from him, Sehun grabs his phone and texts him before he can flake out and change his mind.

His phone buzzes with a new text not even a minute later, and Sehun almost gets a heart attack, scrambling to unlock his phone again and read the message.

_No plans, I’m home right now. What’s up?_

Sehun holds his breath as he sends another reply, asking if he could come over tonight, even if they hadn’t planned it ahead of time.

_Of course, baby. I’ll come pick you up._

An hour later, Sehun is at Jongin’s studio apartment across town, and he already feels a zillion times better just being here. On the ride over, he’d ranted all about the shit day he had, and Jongin listened attentively the whole time. Just talking about it took a huge load off Sehun’s chest, combined with the comforting weight of Jongin’s hand stroking the back of his neck whenever the light turned red.

“Is it okay if we do a scene?” Sehun asks quietly, standing awkwardly at the doorway after he had toed his shoes off. “But um, something not really, uh, sexual? I'm kinda not in the mood for anything more than that right now, so...” Somehow he still feels embarrassed asking that, even though he knows in his heart that Jongin would never shame him.

“Yes, we can do that,” Jongin replies. “I want you to know our relationship isn’t just about sex, okay? If you don’t want to do anything sexual, that’s completely fine. As your Dom, I’m more concerned about taking care of you, making sure all your needs are met. And if that means you just need to cuddle, that’s all I want, too.”

Sehun nods, biting his lower lip as he allows Jongin’s words to flow through him. It’s difficult for him to make decisions sometimes, but he knows that learning how to properly verbalize his wants and needs is an important part of their Dom/sub relationship. Even as a Dom, Jongin can't be expected to read his submissive's mind every time, as mistaken assumptions could lead into dangerous territory - something Jongin had carefully explained to him.

“Um, I haven’t eaten all day so I’m really hungry. Can I have something to eat? And I’d like it if you gave me a command I could follow for a few hours,” Sehun says. “And um, if I could stay the night. I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Jongin nods, looking contemplative for a moment before he speaks. “Are you ready to start?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Walking over to the couch, Jongin grabs one of the throw pillows and places it on the floor. “I want you to kneel on this pillow, Sehun. I’m going to cook you a quick dinner, and feed you while we watch a movie. You have to stay kneeling the whole time. If you get tired, you can fall asleep with your head on my lap. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Excited about what Jongin has planned, Sehun immediately goes to kneel on the pillow at the foot of the couch, facing the flatscreen television.

"Good boy." Jongin then puts on Adventure Time, something Sehun can idly watch without having to concentrate on too much as he waits for Jongin to cook a meal for him.

It turns out to be stir-fried chicken with vegetables and tofu, and it’s the best kind of torture having to patiently kneel and wait as the delicious smell permeates the studio. Jongin is sitting on the couch now with the plate on his lap, blowing on a forkful of the chicken to cool it down before he gives Sehun his first bite.

Sehun wants to cry at how good it tastes, of course his Dom is a really good cook, too, on top of everything else he’s already good at. He feels lucky to be the object of his affection.

Jongin switches to some action thriller on Netflix, but Sehun isn’t really paying attention anymore, not when all his senses are focusing on the careful way Jongin puts the food into his mouth, the savory taste flooding his taste buds, and the feel of Jongin’s fingers as he caresses his hair, his cheek. Every few bites, he makes Sehun drink some water, and uses a napkin to clean up any messes.

Kneeling used to be uncomfortable for Sehun at first, but it almost feels like second nature to him now. He’s resting on his heels, has been for quite a while now, but he feels completely relaxed and comfortable, and even a little sleepy now that he’s getting full.

Jongin must sense that, because he gives Sehun one last bite before polishing off the rest of the plate himself.

“I’m going to put the dishes away, and feed you some dessert,” Jongin announces, then gets up. He comes back with a bowl of canned peaches. That does sound good right now, Sehun thinks. Dessert after a delicious meal is the best thing ever.

Sehun stays kneeling as Jongin feeds him each piece of fruit by hand, letting him lick the syrupy juice from his fingers. It’s astounding how intimate the action feels. Not sexual, because that’s not what they planned for this scene. To Sehun, the action of his Dom feeding him is simple but incredibly meaningful, in that he's making sure his basic needs are met. That he’s taken it upon himself to be Sehun’s provider, so the last thing Sehun has to worry about is food, or shelter, or safety. 

Whatever happened today, whatever happened before this very moment is already a distant memory. All Sehun knows is the feel of Jongin’s fingertips on his tongue, the sweetness of the peaches, the lingering taste of the salt and sweat of Jongin’s skin. It feels like he’s floating, flying up, but it isn’t frightening. In his mind he’s far away, but in his heart he can feel that Jongin is right there with him, keeping him tethered and secure.

༻❁༺

Before long, Sehun is fast asleep, breathing rate steady as his head rests on Jongin’s thigh. Jongin smiles, continuing to stroke his sub’s hair, not wanting to disturb him from his slumber just yet. Later, he’ll gradually pull him up from subspace, make sure he knows where he is, that he’ll be cared for. They'll move over to the bed, and Jongin will kiss his forehead, tuck his boy in for the night. But for a few more minutes, he allows himself to bask in the indescribable joy that Sehun's trust and submission give him, feeling proud in his ability to provide exactly what Sehun's heart needs.


End file.
